פרשת וילך
thumb|ימין|240px|משה רבינו על הר נבו לאחר שנאמר לו:"לֹא תַעֲבֹר אֶת-הַיַּרְדֵּן הַזֶּה" המקור:illustration from "The Boys of the Bible" by Hartwell James, published by Henry Altemus Company, 1905 and 1916. פרשת וילך היא הפרשה התשיעית בספר דברים. הפרשה היא הקצרה שבפרשות השבוע, ויש בה שלושים פסוקים בלבד. הפסוק הפותח את הפרשה אומר: "וַיֵּלֶךְ, מֹשֶׁה; וַיְדַבֵּר אֶת-הַדְּבָרִים הָאֵלֶּה, אֶל-כָּל-יִשְׂרָאֵל". תרגום יונתן בן עוזיאל פירש: "וילך משה לאהל בית התלמוד בעקבות תרגום אונקולוס לפסוק: "וּמֹשֶׁה יִקַּח אֶת הָאֹהֶל וְנָטָה לוֹ מִחוּץ לַמַּחֲנֶה הַרְחֵק מִן הַמַּחֲנֶה וְקָרָא לוֹ אֹהֶל מוֹעֵד וְהָיָה כָּל מְבַקֵּשׁ יְהוָה יֵצֵא אֶל אֹהֶל מוֹעֵד אֲשֶׁר מִחוּץ לַמַּחֲנֶה" (שמות ל"ג,ז') אונקולוס תרגם: וּמֹשֶׁה נָסֵיב יָת מַשְׁכְּנָא וּפַרְסֵיהּ לֵיהּ מִבַּרָא לְמַשְׁרִיתָא, אַרְחֵיק מִן מַשְׁרִיתָא, וְקָרֵי לֵיהּ, מַשְׁכַּן בֵּית אֻלְפָנָא; . בשנים שבהן אין שבת בין יום הכיפורים לסוכות קוראים את פרשת וילך ביחד עם פרשת ניצבים בשבת שלפני ראש השנה. בשאר השנים קוראים אותה בשבת שבין ראש השנה ליום הכיפורים, היא שבת שובה. הפרשיות ניצבים-וילך-האזינו-וזאת הברכה חותמות את ספר דברים ואת חמשת חומשי התורה. משה רבנו מעביר את הנהגת העם לידייהושע בן נון ומעודד את העם ואת מנהיגו החדש בברכת "חזק ואמץ". ותזכורת אחרונה, בטרם יעלה להר נבו, משה רבינו ציווה על בני ישראל לכתוב ספר תורה התורה ולערוך פעם בשבע שנים את מעמד מצוות הקהל, שבו יתכנסו האנשים, הנשים והטף ויקראו את התורה. מעמד, אשר נעשה נסיון לחדשו במדינת ישראל. בסיום הפרשה משה רבינו מנבא את העתיד לקרות לאחר מותו: העם יחטא ובעקבות כך תבוא עליו הגלות. הוא מכנס את כל העם וקורא באזניהם את השירה פרשת האזינו. לפרשת וילך אין למעשה הפטרה משל עצמה. אם קוראים אותה ביחד עם פרשת ניצבים מפטירים בהפטרה של פרשת ניצבים, ואם קוראים אותה בפני עצמה היא חלה בשבת שובה ואז קוראים את הפטרת "שובה ישראל". (מעובד מן הערך בויקיפדיה העברית) - לפרשת וילך תשע"ג - לפרשת ניצבים וילך תשע"א תוכן הפרשה הנושאים העיקריים בפרשה הם: # אָנֹכִי הַיּוֹם - תורה תמימה מבארת :"מה ת"ל היום, לומר היום מלאו ימי ושנותי, ללמדך שהקב"ה משלים שנותיהם של צדיקים מיום ליום ומחודש לחודש שנאמר:"...אֶת מִסְפַּר יָמֶיךָ אֲמַלֵּא" שמות כ"ג, כ"ו לפי מסכת סוטה י"ג,ב' # חִזְקוּ וְאִמְצוּ - אלו התכונות הדרושות לעם במלחמותיו של ישראל אל מול האויבים שמסביב כדי להתגבר עליהם . # חֲזַק וֶאֱמָץ - זו הברכה ליהושע בן נון. רש"י הדגיש כי בכוונת הכתוב לומר כי מעכשיו התפקיד הוא של יהושע :"כי אתה תבוא את העם הזה" - ארי את תיעול עם עמא הדין משה אמר ליהושע זקנים שבדור יהיו עמך הכל לפי דעתן ועצתן אבל הקב"ה אמר ליהושע כי אתה תביא את בני ישראל אל הארץ אשר נשבעתי להם תביא על כרחם הכל תלוי בך טול מקל והך על קדקדן''' דבר אחד לדור ולא שני דברים לדור'" # 'הַקְהֵל אֶת-הָעָם''' - זו המצווה. הרמב"ן מבאר שהכוונה גם לנשים ולטף: "למען ישמעו ולמען ילמדו" - האנשים והנשים כי גם הן שומעות ולומדות ליראה את ה' ובניהם אשר לא ידעו ישמעו ולמדו הם הטף כי ישמעו וישאלו והאבות ירגילום ויחנכו אותם כי אין הטף הזה יונקי שדים אבל הם קטני השנים הקרובים להתחנך וזה טעם ולמדו ליראה בעתיד כי למעלה אמר ולמדו ויראו אבל רבותינו אמרו חגיגה ג האנשים ללמוד והנשים לשמוע הטף למה בא ליתן שכר למביאיהם # וְאָנֹכִי, הַסְתֵּר אַסְתִּיר פָּנַי בַּיּוֹם הַהוּא - בדברים קשים אלה נפרד משה רבינו מעם ישראל. חנן פורת כתב באתר ישיבה "המגילה עומדת בסימן של הסתר פנים גמור, ואך טבעי הוא ששם ה' אינו מוזכר, וכבר אמרו חכמים: "אין לך שעה קשה בעולם מאותה שעה שאמר הקב"ה למשה: 'ואנוכי הסתר אסתיר פני יום ההוא' דברים ל"א, יח מאותה השעה: 'וחכיתי לה' המסתיר פניו מבית יעקב וקויתי לו' ישעיהו ח', יז" ירושלמי סנהדרין פ"י ה"ב . # וַיִּכְתֹּב מֹשֶׁה אֶת-הַשִּׁירָה הַזֹּאת - על-מנת "כִּי לֹא תִשָּׁכַח מִפִּי זַרְעוֹ". רבי שמעון בר-יוחאי הבטיח שלא תשכח תורה מישראל על ידו, כמובא בדברי רבותינו זיכרונם לברכה (שבת קלח:) כשנכנסו רבותינו לכרם ביבנה אמרו עתידה תורה שתשתכח מישראל ואמר רבי שמעון בר יוחאי שלא תשתכח, שנאמר כי לא תשכח מפי זרעו # הָיָה שָׁם בְּךָ לְעֵד. - ספורנו ביאר: יָעִיד שֶׁיָּדַעְתִּי שֶׁתַּעַזְבוּ אֶת תּורַת הָאֵל יִתְבָּרַךְ, וְשֶׁבִּשְׁבִיל זֶה הָצְרַכְתִּי לָשִׂים סֵפֶר תּורָה אֶחָד בְּמָקום שֶׁלּא יִכָּנֵס שָׁם אָדָם זוּלָתִי כּהֵן גָּדול אַחַת בַּשָּׁנָה. וְיָעִיד זֶה הַסֵּפֶר שֶׁכָּל מַה שֶּׁיִּמָּצֵא כָּתוּב בְּסֵפֶר הַתּורָה, שֶׁיִּמָּצְאוּ בְּיַד צַדִּיקֵי הַדּור, הֵן הֵן הַדְּבָרִים שֶׁנֶּאֶמְרוּ לו לְמשֶׁה מִסִּינַי, בְּלִי תוסֶפֶת וְחִסָּרון, וּבָזֶה לא יוּלַד סָפֵק לָכֶם עֲלֵיהֶם. אָמְנָם הַסֵּפֶר שֶׁמָּצָא חִלְקִיָּהוּ נִרְאֶה שֶׁהָיָה הַסֵּפֶר שֶׁנָּתַן משֶׁה אֶל "הַכּהֲנִים נושְׂאֵי אֲרון בְּרִית ה'" שֶׁהָזְכַּר לְמַעְלָה פסוק ט, שֶׁהָיָה פָּרָשַׁת הַמֶּלֶךְ בִּלְבַד, וּבו כָּתַב יְהושֻׁעַ הַבְּרִית שֶׁחִדֵּשׁ עִם יִשְׂרָאֵל בִּשְׁכֶם, שֶׁקִּבְּלוּ עֲלֵיהֶם בּו לַעֲבד אֶת הָאֵל יִתְעַלֶּה "בֶּאֱמֶת וּבְתָמִים", שֶׁהוּא בְּעִיּוּן וּבְמַעֲשֶׂה. וּכְשֶׁקָּרָא בּו יאשִׁיָּהוּ, וְרָאָה שֶׁרָחֲקוּ מִכָּל זֶה, חָרַד וְדָרַשׁ אֶת ה' עַל זאת מלכים-ב כב, יג "וְאַתָּה תַּנְחִילֶנָּה אוֹתָם" משה רבנו ציווה את יהושע בפרשתנו: "חזק ואמץ כי אתה תבוא את העם הזה אל הארץ אשר נשבע ה' לאבֹתם לתת להם ואתה תנחילנה אותם" דברים לא, ז. ומן הטעם שנדון בו בהמשך דברינו, מייחסת המסורת את הדינים הללו ליהושע בן-נון. נעם סולברג ואריאל ארליך כתבו באתר על על הסגת זכויות הבעלות של היחיד על בסיס מקרא זה. בהיותו שיטת משפט המכירה בזכויות קנייניות של הפרט, מחייב המשפט העברי בעיקרון כל מזיק לשלם לניזק את דמי נזקו. פשוט וברור לחכמי התלמוד כי הנהנה מממון זולתו תוך שהוא גורם לו חסרון - "זה נהנה וזה חסר" - חייב לשלם . יתר על כן, הפקת רווח מרכושו של הזולת מחייבת בתשלום, אף כשאין בצדה גרימת נזק לבעל הרכוש, שהרי "כיצד הלה עושה סחורה בפרתו של חברו?!" . גם ביחסים שבין אדם לבין הרשות, אף על פי שהמשפט העברי מכיר בסמכותה של הרשות להפקיע את קניינו של היחיד לצרכיה, אין לעשות זאת אלא בכפוף לתשלום תמורה מלאה: "ולוקח המלך השדות והזיתים והכרמים לעבדיו כשילכו למלחמה... ונותן דמיהם". הכלל המוּכּר, "זה נהנה וזה לא חסר - פטור" , אינו אלא חריג בנופו של המשפט העברי. הוא חל רק על הנאה שאין בה עשיית רווח, וגם אז ניתן למנות כמה מצבים שבהם למרות שבעל הקניין לא חסר דבר, יחויב הנהנה לשלם לו. כך כשנגרם נזק כלשהו לנכסיו של בעל הקניין, שאז ישלם הנהנה את הנאתו כולה , כך כשמחה בעל הקניין על ההנאה קודם שנהנה הלה מנכסיו , וכך גם כאשר גילה הנהנה מראש שהוא מוכן לשלם תמורת מה שהוא עתיד ליהנות . חריגים - התנאים שהתנה יהושע thumb|ימין|250px|יהושע קבע גם את זכויות הדייג בכנרת צילם:Original uploader was Effib at he.wikipedia זוהי אפוא נקודת המוצא של המשפט העברי, ואף על פי כן מצא המשפט העברי שיש מקרים מסוימים, חריגים, בכמה תחומים משפטיים, שיוגבלו בהם זכויותיו הקנייניות של הפרט מפני צרכים אחרים, על ידי מתן פטור לאדם מפיצוי בגין נזק פעוט שגרם לזולתו או על ידי מתן היתר מראש להשתמש בנכסי הזולת בלא נטילת רשות ממנו "עשרה תנאים התנה יהושע", מסופר בברייתא המובאת בתלמוד הבבלי . מפאת אריכותם של הדברים, לא נביא אותם בלשונם, כי אם נחלקם לסוגיהם ונביא רק את עיקריהם, והמבקש לעיין בפרטיהם יעיין . כמה מן התנאים מתירים לאדם להיכנס לתוך מקרקעי חברו וליהנות מהם אף בלא ליטול רשות מחברו אגב גרימת חסרון קל בלבד לבעל המקרקעין. # תנאי א - כך לדוגמה, מותר לאדם לרעות את צאנו בשטח מיוער השייך לזולת באופן שאינו מסב נזק ממשי לעצים. # תנאים ב, ג - כמו כן, מותר לאדם ללקט משדה חברו ענפים ועשבים פחותי ערך בלא ליטול ממנו רשות (). # תנאי ד - אף מותר לאדם לקטום ענפים צעירים מן האילנות שבשדה חברו כדי להרכיבם בשדהו בלא לגרום להם נזק גדול # תנאי ז' - הרווח הכללי והפרטי שיבוא מנטיעת אילנות חדשים מצדיק את הנזק הקל הנגרם לזולת. מי שנצרך לעשות את צרכיו בדרך, רשאי לעשות כן בשדה שלצד הדרך, אף אם זהו שדה שגדל בו יבול שערכו עצום # תנאי ח - מי שטעה בדרך, רשאי לחצות ולעבור בכרמים של זולתו, אף אם לשם כך הוא נאלץ להזיז ענפים והוא עלול להסב נזק לגפנים . # תנאי ט' - כשדרך הרבים מלאה בבוץ מפני הגשמים, רשאים העוברים בה לילך בדרכים שבצדה, אף שהם רשות היחיד . # תנאי ו - יש גם תנאי שעניינו בצמצום זכותם של השבטים שבנחלתם מצוי חופה של הכנרת. אמנם דייג 'כבד', עם רשתות, מותר רק להם, אולם דייג 'קל', בעזרת חכה, מותר לכלל הציבור . המשותף לכל אלו הוא ההיתר לגרום נזק קטן וזמני לרכושו של הזולת כדי להפיק רווח רב יותר לתועלת פרט אחר או כדי להיחלץ ממצב מצוקה רגעי המצדיק זאת. לפני שנעמוד על ייחודם של שני תנאים נוספים מתנאי יהושע, נציין שבמקורות חז"ל נאמרו עוד כמה דינים שתוקפם בא להם מכוח הכלל "שעל מנת כן הנחיל יהושע לישראל את הארץ". האחד עניינו גם כן נסיגה מזערית בזכותו הקניינית של הפרט מפני צורכי חברו. אילן הנטוע על גבול מקרקעין ונוטה לתוך שטחו של הזולת או שהוא יונק משטחו של הזולת מביא בעליו ביכורים מפירותיו וקורא מקרא ביכורים . משמעות הדבר היא שאין פלישתו לתוך אווירו או קרקעו של שכנו עולה כדי גזל, שהרי פירות שגדלו על קרקע שאינה במלואה של בעלי האילן אין מביאים מהם ביכורים, משום שנאמר: "ראשית בכורי אדמתך תביא בית ה' אלקיך" (שמות כג, יט), ולא אדמת הזולת . כמה תנאים נוספים עניינם בהיתר לאדם לגרום למטרד ברשות הרבים. מותר לאדם להוציא את זבלו, גללי צאן ובקר, מחצרו אל דרך הרבים כדי שישביח מדְרך כפות רגליהם של העוברים והשבים ברחוב את הזבל, למשך שלושים יום, על אף הנזק והמטרד שהוא מסב לרבים . כמו כן, ההולך ברשות הרבים רשאי להניח את המטען שלו על הארץ, ואם ניזק ממנו זולתו, הוא פטור מלשלם לניזק על הנזק שנגרם לו . גם הנכנס לבית המרחץ, רשאי להתאים את חום המים כרצונו, ואף להותיר בהם סבון, אף על פי שהדבר עשוי להיות מטרד לבאים אחריו . הסגת זכות הבעלות של הפרט לטובת הציבור התנאי החמישי והתנאי העשירי מתנאי יהושע שהוזכרו לעיל הם מרחיקי לכת מבחינת הפגיעה בזכויות הקניין של הפרט. התנאי העשירי קובע כי אם נמצא "מת מצווה", היינו מת שלא נקבר ואין מי שיקבור אותו, המקום שנמצא מוטל בו מופקע מבעליו ומוקנה למת לצורך קבורתו. השיקול החברתי-ציבורי, כבוד המת, וחשיבות קבורתו של המת גוברים על זכותו הקניינית של בעל הקרקע, שאם לא כן, ספק אם יימצא מי שיטרח לקברו בבית הקברות. התנאי החמישי אף הוא עניינו בהפקעה קבועה של חלק ממקרקעי היחיד לצורך הרבים. מתחילה, כל מעיינות המים לא נפלו בחלקם של יחידים, ונותרו בבעלות הציבור . אולם אם אירע שנבע מעיין חדש בתוך שטחו של היחיד, הוא אינו הבעלים של מימי המעיין, וכל בני העיר שבתחומה פרץ המעיין זכאים ליהנות מהם. כל זמן שהמעיין נובע, נגרעת בעלותו של בעל המקרקעין על המעיין עצמו. לפנינו אפוא הפקעה קבועה או כמעט קבועה של נתח מקרקעין מידי בעליו לצרכים ציבוריים בלא לפצותו על הפקעת הקרקע. * לקריאת המאמר כולו הקש כאן "וַיֵּלֶךְ מֹשֶׁה"- "הֲלִיכוֹת עוֹלָם לוֹ" הרב יוסף כרמל באתר ישיבה דן במונח:"וַיֵּלֶךְ מֹשֶׁה"- "הֲלִיכוֹת עוֹלָם לוֹ" - האם הכוונה ל"הליכה" ממש ? מתוך העלון חמדת ימים www.eretzhemdah.org מוקדש לעלוי נשמת יעקב בן בכורה ספר דברים מורכב מכמה וכמה נאומים של משה רבנו ע"ה, שנאמרו מראש חדש שבט ועד לז' באדר של השנה האחרונה במדבר סדר עולם רבה פרק י. בתחילת הפרשה הקודמת, פרשת נצבים, התורה מדגישה: "אַתֶּם נִצָּבִים הַיּוֹם כֻּלְּכֶם לִפְנֵי ה' אלוקיכֶם רָאשֵׁיכֶם שִׁבְטֵיכֶם זִקְנֵיכֶם וְשֹׁטְרֵיכֶם כֹּל אִישׁ יִשְׂרָאֵל" דברים כ"ט ט. גם בסוף הפרשה שלנו מודגש: "הַקְהִילוּ אֵלַי אֶת כָּל זִקְנֵי שִׁבְטֵיכֶם וְשֹׁטְרֵיכֶם וַאֲדַבְּרָה בְאָזְנֵיהֶם אֵת הַדְּבָרִים הָאֵלֶּה וְאָעִידָה בָּם אֶת הַשָּׁמַיִם וְאֶת הָאָרֶץ:... וַיְדַבֵּר מֹשֶׁה בְּאָזְנֵי כָּל קְהַל יִשְׂרָאֵל אֶת דִּבְרֵי הַשִּׁירָה הַזֹּאת עַד תֻּמָּם" דברים ל"א כח-ל. משמע שהנאומים נאמרו כשכל עם ישראל התייצב בפני משה. לעומת זאת מאוד בולטת הפתיחה לפרשתנו " וַיֵּלֶךְ מֹשֶׁה וַיְדַבֵּר אֶת הַדְּבָרִים הָאֵלֶּה אֶל כָּל יִשְׂרָאֵל" שם, שם א. הביטוי חוזר על עצמו גם בהמשך שם, שם יד. השאלה מיד מתבקשת להיכן הלך ולמה הלך? הספורנו מסביר וילך במשמעות של התעוררות לעשות, כמו "וילך ויעבוד" וכאן משה התעורר לנחם את ישראל. "אבן עזרא" מסביר שמשה הלך אל השבטים כדי לברך אותם בברכות המופיעות בהמשך בפרשת וזאת הברכה. לעומתם הרמב"ן מסביר שאכן הפעם משה הלך אל השבטים כדי לכבדם ואולי כדי ללמד אותנו עוד פרק בהלכות "דרך ארץ" של שלטון שצריך לרדת אל העם. בעל החזקוני מציע את ההסבר שמשה הלך אל השבטים כדי להיפרד מהם בצורה מסודרת, כדי שחס וחלילה, הסתלקותו לא תגרום לאנדרלמוסיה, והמעבר להנהגת יהושע יהיה מסודר וחלק. פירושו של החזקוני מקבל חיזוק מהפסוקים הבאים העוסקים בנושא זה. "יְהוֹשֻׁעַ הוּא עֹבֵר לְפָנֶיךָ כַּאֲשֶׁר דִּבֶּר ה': חִזְקוּ וְאִמְצוּ ... וַיִּקְרָא מֹשֶׁה לִיהוֹשֻׁעַ וַיֹּאמֶר אֵלָיו לְעֵינֵי כָל יִשְׂרָאֵל חֲזַק וֶאֱמָץ כִּי אַתָּה תָּבוֹא אֶת הָעָם הַזֶּה אֶל הָאָרֶץ אֲשֶׁר נִשְׁבַּע ה' לַאֲבֹתָם לָתֵת לָהֶם וְאַתָּה תַּנְחִילֶנָּה אוֹתָם". ראינו כי גם ראשונים וגם אחרונים לומדים "הליכות" "מידות" ו"דרך ארץ" ממשה רבנו גם במעשיו טרם פרישתו. המדרש הבא מלמד אותנו כי ניקיון כפיים ומידות תרומיות היו הבסיס למנהיגותו מתחילתה ועד סופה. וז"ל המדרש: "וילך משה וישב אל יתר חותנו, הה"ד תהלים כ"ד ג-ד "מִי יַעֲלֶה בְהַר ה' וּמִי יָקוּם בִּמְקוֹם קָדְשׁוֹ: נְקִי כַפַּיִם וּבַר לֵבָב אֲשֶׁר לֹא נָשָׂא לַשָּׁוְא נַפְשִׁי וְלֹא נִשְׁבַּע לְמִרְמָה", מי יוכל לעלות בהר ד' מי שיש בו מדות הללו וכולן נאמרו במשה, נקי כפים, זה משה..." שמות רבה פרשה ד ד"ה א וילך משה . מדרש זה בנוי כנראה על "גזרה שוה". עם תחילת שליחותו של משה כתוב: " וַיֵּלֶךְ מֹשֶׁה וַיָּשָׁב אֶל יֶתֶר חֹתְנוֹ וַיֹּאמֶר לוֹ אֵלֲכָה נָּא וְאָשׁוּבָה אֶל אַחַי אֲשֶׁר בְּמִצְרַיִם וְאֶרְאֶה הַעוֹדָם חַיִּים וַיֹּאמֶר יִתְרוֹ לְמֹשֶׁה לֵךְ לְשָׁלוֹם" שמות ד' יח. לפני שמשה יוצא לבצע את השליחות הלאומית החשובה הוא נוהג כ"בן אדם" ומסדר את יחסיו עם חותנו מושיעו. גם בהמשך, עם תחילת הביצוע, אנו מוצאים " וַיֵּלֶךְ מֹשֶׁה וְאַהֲרֹן וַיַּאַסְפוּ אֶת כָּל זִקְנֵי בְּנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל" שם, שם כט. כמעט מילה במילה חוזר על פסוק זה הפסוק הראשון של פרשתנו העוסק בסיום השליחות: " וַיֵּלֶךְ מֹשֶׁה וַיְדַבֵּר אֶת הַדְּבָרִים הָאֵלֶּה אֶל כָּל יִשְׂרָאֵל". נוכל לסכם ולומר שגם על כגון אפשר לומר " הֲלִיכוֹת עוֹלָם לוֹ" אל תקרי הלכות אלא הליכות , כל שילך בדרכיו של משה מובטח לו שהוא בן העולם הבא. הבה נכלול בתפילותינו בראש השנה הבא עלינו לטובה כי נזכה להיות ראויים למנהיגים שכאלה ורק למנהיגים שכאלה. מצוות הקהל thumb|ימין|233px|על המצווה [http://cms.education.gov.il/EducationCMS/UNITS/noar/perut/kakhel.htm אתר משרד החינוך] ראו ערך מורחב: מצוות הקהל מצוות הקהל' נאמרה לבני ישראל בפרשת וילך, על ידי משה רבינו לפני פטירתו. וכך נאמר: "וַיְצַו מֹשֶׁה, אוֹתָם לֵאמֹר: מִקֵּץ שֶׁבַע שָׁנִים, בְּמֹעֵד שְׁנַת הַשְּׁמִטָּה בְּחַג הַסֻּכּוֹת. בְּבוֹא כָל-יִשְׂרָאֵל, לֵרָאוֹת אֶת-פְּנֵי ה' אֱלֹהֶיךָ, בַּמָּקוֹם, אֲשֶׁר יִבְחָר תִּקְרָא אֶת-הַתּוֹרָה הַזֹּאת, נֶגֶד כָּל יִשְׂרָאֵל בְּאָזְנֵיהֶם. הַקְהֵל אֶת-הָעָם, הָאֲנָשִׁים וְהַנָּשִׁים וְהַטַּף, וְגֵרְךָ, אֲשֶׁר בִּשְׁעָרֶיךָ לְמַעַן יִשְׁמְעוּ וּלְמַעַן יִלְמְדוּ, וְיָרְאוּ אֶת-ה' אֱלֹהֵיכֶם, וְשָׁמְרוּ לַעֲשׂוֹת, אֶת-כָּל-דִּבְרֵי הַתּוֹרָה הַזֹּאת. ל"א, י'-י"ב. המטרה לקיים את המצווה פעם בשבע שנים, גם היא מוסברת בהמשך הפרשה: "וּבְנֵיהֶם אֲשֶׁר לֹא-יָדְעוּ, יִשְׁמְעוּ וְלָמְדוּ--לְיִרְאָה, אֶת-ה' אֱלֹהֵיכֶם: כָּל-הַיָּמִים, אֲשֶׁר אַתֶּם חַיִּים עַל-הָאֲדָמָה, אֲשֶׁר אַתֶּם עֹבְרִים אֶת-הַיַּרְדֵּן שָׁמָּה, לְרִשְׁתָּהּ". דהיינו, על מנת שגם הדורות הבאים יקהלו כמו במעמד הר סיני. הרמב"ם כתב : "מצוות עשה להקהיל כל ישראל אנשים נשים וטף בכל מוצאי שמיטה בעלותם לרגל, ולקרות באוזניהם מן התורה פרשיות שהן מזרזות אותן במצוות ומחזקות ידיהם בדת האמת, שנאמר: מקץ שבע שנים במועד שנת השמיטה בחג הסוכות בבוא כל ישראל לראות גו' הקהל את העם האנשים הנשים והטף וגרך אשר בשעריך וגו'". מצוות הקהל בימינו (לפי הויקיפדיה העברית) מספר פעמים התקימו טקסי "זכר להקהל" בא"י בעת החדשה. מאז שנת ה'תש"ו (1945) מתקיים המעמד בישראל, ברציפות מדי שבע שנים בחול המועד סוכות של מוצאי השמיטה (למעט פעם אחת, בחול המועד סוכות ה'תשל"ד - 1973, בשל מלחמת יום הכיפורים), ביוזמתו של ד"ר שמואל זנוויל כהנא, מנכ"ל משרד הדתות. בשנת 1952 תכנן משרד הדתות טקס גדול בנוכחות של כ-20,000 איש בפניהם תוכנן שנשיא המדינה יקרא מספר דברים }} אולם בסופו של דבר הגיעו הרבה פחות אנשים ונשיא המדינה לא השתתף }}. המעמד הגדול ביותר התקיים בחול המועד סוכות ה'תשמ"ח (1987), ביוזמתו של פרופ' הלל וייס. המעמד מתקיים ברחבת הכותל, ונשיא המדינה קורא מתוך ספר תורה. בשנת ה'תשמ"ח קרא בתורה נשיא המדינה חיים הרצוג, בשנת ה'תשנ"ה (1994) הרב הראשי לישראל דאז, הרב ישראל מאיר לאו, קרא בתורה במקום הנשיא עזר ויצמן. כתיבת ספר תורה 300px|thumb|ימין| מתחיל את הכתיבה בפסוק ראשון מספר בראשית ראו ערך מורחב':כתיבת ספר תורה מצוות כתיבת ספר תורה' היא המצווה האחרונה מתרי"ג המצוות. וכך נאמר בספר החינוך: ה מביא את לשון הרמב"ם :"מצות עשה על כל איש ואיש מישראל לכתוב ספר תורה לעצמו שנאמר: 'עתה כתבו לכם את השירה' (דב' לא יט), כלומר כתבו לכם תורה שיש בה שירה זו, לפי שאין כותבים את התורה פרשיות פרשיות. ואף על פי שהניחו לו אבותיו ספר תורה מצווה לכתוב משלו, ואם כתבו בידו הרי הוא כאילו קבלה מהר סיני. ואם אינו יודע לכתוב, אחרים כותבים לו. וכל המגיה ספר תורה ואפילו אות אחת הרי הוא כאילו כתבו כולו". ונותן הסבר למצווה: ה' צונו להיות כל אחד ואחד מבני ישראל ספר תורה מוכן אצלו שיוכל לקרות בו תמיד ולא יצטרך ללכת אחריו לבית חברו, למען ילמד ליראה את השם ... ואף על פי שהניחו לו אבותיו, למען ירבו הספרים בינינו ונוכל להשאיל מהם לאשר לא תשיג ידו לקנות, וגם למען יקראו בספרים חדשים פן תקוץ נפשם בקראם בספרים הישנים שיניחו להם אבותי". " הֵן קָרְבוּ יָמֶיךָ לָמוּת" הרב יעקב ישראל בייפוס ב"ילקוט לקח טוב" דן בהגדרה האמיתית של החיים והביא את הפסוק:" וַיֹּאמֶר ה' אֶל-מֹשֶׁה, הֵן קָרְבוּ יָמֶיךָ לָמוּת ל"א, י"ד. מובא במדרש תנחומא: "אמר ר' שמואל בר נחמני: וכי ימים הם מתים? אלא אלו הצדיקים, אף על פי שהם מתים, ימיהם בטלים מן העולם אבם הן עצמן קיימים, שנאמר (איוב יב): "אשר בידו נפש כל חי' , וכי נפשותיהן של חיים הן מסורין בידו והמתים אינם מסורים בידו? אלא אלו הצדיקים, שאפילו במיתתן קרואים חיים מכאן למדים אנו דבר נפלא – אומר הרב מאיר רובמן – התפיסה הרווחת בהגדרת חי או מת, היא, כי מי שאוכל ושותה, רואה ושומע, נקרא חי, ומי שאין בו סימנים אלה הוא מת. אולם דברי מדרש תנחומא מקנים לנו קנה מידה שונה לגמרי. לפיהם הסימן לחיים הוא, אם האדם מברך על אכילה ושתיה ועל כל מה שהוא רואה ושמע. כי החיים האמיתיים הם – לב חי, וכיוון שהוא חי הוא גם מרגיש. ולפי זה רשעים שאינם מברכים הואיל ולבם אינו חי, לכן הם קרויים מתים. נמצא שכל מי שמברך את הברכות בכוונה הראויה וברגש חי, חייו הם חיים איתנים, ואילו מי שאמנם מברך, אבל ברפיון ובלי כוונה והרגשת הלב, חייו חלשים ורפויים הם. מעין זה מפורש בדברי שלמה המלך: "כי לכלב חי הוא טוב מן האריה המת" (קהלת,ט,ד). לכאורה טעמו של דבר הוא שהכלב החי, אף על פי שמדרגתו פחותה משל האריה, מכל מקום סוף סוף הוא אוכל ושותה, הולך ורץ, ולעומתו האריה המת אינו מסוגל לעשות מאומה. כך גם האדם, אם הוא חי אפילו בדרגה נמוכה, סוף סוף סימני חיים יש לו, ולכן הוא "טוב מן האריה המת". אך מתוך המשך הפסוקים מתבאר שהכוונה שונה לחלוטין. מהי עדיפותו של "הכלב החי"? – "כי החיים יודעים שימותו והמתים אינם יודעים מאומה". כלומר, מעלת החיים היא הידיעה שיש אחריהם מיתה. חיים בצילה של ידיעה זו הינם חיים באיכות שונה לחלוטין מסתם חיים. ידיעה זו מציבה בפני האדם את המטרה של חיי נצח ומחייבת אותו לאורח חיים של תורה ומצוות, תשובה ומעשים טובים. זהו מה שנאמר: " ואתם הדבקים בה' אלוהיכם חיים כולכם היום" – היום אתם חיים אם אתם דבקים בה' אלוהיכם, ואם לאו, גם היום אינכם חיים, בנוסף למה שאין אתם זוכים לחיי העולם הבא... * מצוטט עי-ידי הרב יוסף קורקוס "פרפראות לפרשת וילך" משמעות "הסתר הפנים" רבי יצחק אברבנאל, אשר חי בדור של גזרות קשות (גרוש ספרד דן במשמעות של "הסתבר הפנים" - תחילה הוא הציג שני באורים ולאחר מכן הוא הוסיף עוד שניים. # האחד, לפי שישראל היו בכל עניניהם מושגחים ולכן לא היו זריזים במעשים ומשכילים בתחבולות בדרכים מלאכותיות לעשות לשבטיהם, לפי שהכל היה להם מפאת ההשגחה ועליה היו בטוחים תמיד. # ואפשר לפרש גם כן שיעדם בהסתר הפנים ועזיבה לעניין הטובות וההצלחותוהשמירה מפגעים שלא ישמרם ולא יגן עליהם. שעם כל זאת לא תסור ההשגחה לרעה ולא לטובה. רוצה לומר שתמיד ישגיח עליהם השם יתברח להענישם ככל אלות הברית...ומצאום רעות רבות וצרות שזה יהיה בהשגחה שמשגיח בהם לרעה. והוא מצטט את הרמב"ן שהשם לא יענישם, יחד עם זאת יסתיר פנים. # אחרי שפנו לאלילים אחרים ואמרו ש"הֲלֹא עַל כִּי-אֵין אֱלֹהַי בְּקִרְבִּי, מְצָאוּנִי הָרָעוֹת הָאֵלֶּה" אז הקב"ה יסתיר את פניו. בני ישראל הודו שפנו לאחרים ואז תהיה הצדקה להסתר הפנים. # "ולי נראה בפירושו ענין רביעי יותר נכון ואמיתי". עם ישראל עשה שתי רעות : עזהו את ה' והלכן לעבוד אלקים אחרים. אם ישבו כי "בחרטתם שהפשע" היה שעבדו בשותפות: גם את הקב"ה וגם אלילים אחרים. הסתרת הפנים מכוונת לשותפות העבודה יחד עם עבודה זרה ועל זה נענשו "כפלי כפלים מההסתר הראשון, לא בעבור שעזבוהו כי כבר נתחרטו על זה. כי אם בעבור שפנה אל אלהים אחרים שהיה עכו"ם שבידיהם שלא עשו תשובה ממנו" מניין לתחיית המתים מן תורה דר' יואל שילה הביא את הסימוכין לכך מהפסוק בפרשתינו"הִנְּךָ שֹׁכֵב עִם אֲבֹתֶיךָ וְקָם" ] - עם זאת, ברור כי הציטוט של הפסוק הוא חלקי. הפסוק במלואו אומר:"וַיֹּאמֶר ה' אֶל מֹשֶׁה הִנְּךָ שֹׁכֵב עִם אֲבֹתֶיךָ, וְקָם הָעָם הַזֶּה וְזָנָה אַחֲרֵי אֱ‑לֹהֵי נֵכַר הָאָרֶץ אֲשֶׁר הוּא בָא שָׁמָּה בְּקִרְבּוֹ וַעֲזָבַנִי וְהֵפֵר אֶת בְּרִיתִי אֲשֶׁר כָּרַתִּי אִתּוֹ." במסכת סנהדרין כבר הועלתה הטענה נגד הציטוט החלקי:"שאלו מינין את רבן גמליאל: מניין שהקדוש ברוך הוא מחייה מתים? אמר להם מן התורה, ומן הנביאים, ומן הכתובים, ולא קיבלו ממנו. מן התורה - דכתיב "ויאמר ה' אל משה הנך שֹכב עם אבֹתיך וקם", אמרו לו: ודילמא וקם העם הזה וזנה!(צ',ב'). המינים מתקוממים נגד הקריאה בפסוק כפי שרבן גמליאל קורא ומציעים את הקריאה כפי שאנחנו רגילים לקרוא. המחלוקת היא אם המילה 'וקם' מוסבת לתחילת הפסוק או להמשכו. מי הוא שיקום: משה או העם? אם משה – הרי מפורש בפסוק רעיון תחיית המתים, ואם העם – הרי אין מכאן ראיה לתחיית המתים! חלוקת הפסוק "הנך שוכב עם אבותיך וקם" אינה מחלוקת לשונית, אלא יש בה העמדה של קריאה פשוטה מול מסורת מדרשית. המינים דגלו בקריאה הפשוטה, ואילו חז"ל העדיפו את הקריאה הפרשנית-מדרשית. עם זאת יש מקורות נוספים לתחיית המתים וגם הם הובאו במאמר: התלמוד (שם ע"א ואילך) דורש עוד פסוקים רבים מהתורה שמהם ניתן להוכיח את רעיון תחיית המתים : * וְגַם הֲקִמֹתִי אֶת בְּרִיתִי אִתָּם לָתֵת לָהֶם אֶת אֶרֶץ כְּנָעַן אֵת אֶרֶץ מְגֻרֵיהֶם אֲשֶׁר גָּרוּ בָהּ (שמ' ו:ד). 'לכם' לא נאמר, אלא "להם" - מכאן לתחיית המתים מן התורה. * כֵּן תָּרִימוּ גַם אַתֶּם תְּרוּמַת ה' מִכֹּל מַעְשְׂרֹתֵיכֶם אֲשֶׁר תִּקְחוּ מֵאֵת בְּנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל וּנְתַתֶּם מִמֶּנּוּ אֶת תְּרוּמַת ה' לְאַהֲרֹן הַכֹּהֵן (במ' יח:כח). וכי אהרן לעולם קיים? והלא לא נכנס לארץ ישראל, אלא - מלמד שעתיד לחיות, וישראל נותנין לו תרומה. * אֲנִי אָמִית וַאֲחַיֶּה, מָחַצְתִּי וַאֲנִי אֶרְפָּא, וְאֵין מִיָּדִי מַצִּיל (דב' לב:לט). גם בנביאים ובכתובים יש ראיות ואזכורים מפורשים של תחיית המתים, 3 והמשנה מונה את האומר "אין תחיית המתים מן התורה" בין הכופרים שאין להם חלק לעולם הבא (סנהדרין י, א). מי הם האומרים "אין תחיית המתים מן התורה"? חז"ל מציינים את גחזי ואת איוב וכמה קבוצות בעלות השקפות עולם כפרניות: 4 מי שפירשו מדרכי צבור כגון הצדוקין והמסורות והחניפין והאפיקורוסין ושנתנו חתיתם בארץ החיים ושכפרו בתחיית המתים והאומרים אין תורה מן השמים והמלעיגין על דברי חכמים - גיהנם ננעלת בפניהם ונידונין בתוכה לעולמי עולמים. על חומרת הכפירה בתחיית המתים מן התורה מסביר התלמוד (סנהדרין צ ע"א): "וכל כך למה? הוא כפר בתחיית המתים - לפיכך לא יהיה לו חלק בתחיית המתים, שכל מדותיו של הקדוש ברוך הוא מדה כנגד מדה". לכאורה, הסבר זה תמוה, שכן הכופר המנוי במשנה אינו כופר בעיקר האמונה בתחיית המתים, אלא בקביעה שתחיית המתים היא מן התורה, ועל זה אין לו חלק לעולם הבא. רש"י על אתר מסביר שכפירה זו היא כפירה במדרשי חז"ל שסומכים את תחיית המתים על פסוקים מן התורה, ובזה חומרתה לקריאת המאמר כולו צפו בקישור לעיל כי לא תשכח מפי זרעו כי לא תשכח מפי זרעו כתב הפרשן הרב דוד צבי הופמן הרי זה מאמר מוסגר, ומה שנאמר בסוף ""כי ידעתי", היא העדות שהשירה מעידה עליו, כלומר השירה מעידה שהשי"ת ידע את יצרם ,לפני שהביאם לארץ. -יצרה כמו "יצר לבו", דהיינו מהשל בו יוצר.יפה אמר רש"רהירש : "היעוד "כי לא תשבח מפי זרע מבטיח שלעולם לא יגיע ישראל לאבדן תפקידו לגמרי, לשכחה מוחלטת של שליחותו, אלא ישארו עד אחרית הימים עם התורה וישאר בתוכו תמיד עקרון רוחני שמור ע"י השי"ת, שמתוכו תופעל תופעל תדיר החיאתו הרוחנית". מכאן אנו מבינים מפני מה הקפידה התורה כל כך שהשירה תעיד שהשי"ת ידע מתחילה שישראל יעזבו את התורה, אף לפני שהביאם אל הארץ. כיון שאף על פי כן נתן לישראל את הארץ שנשבע לאבותיהם, הרי יוכלו לראות בזה הבטחה, שבסופו של דבר ישובו לעלות מנפילתם ותתקיים גם ההבטחה לעתיד שנאמר בסוף השירה (לא,לו--מג). למה אין מברכים השבת את החודש (תשרי) ב"שיחת השבוע" של צעירי חב"ד הובא ההסבר הבא כח מיוחד כדי לברך : בכל שבת הקודמת לראש־החודש אנחנו נוהגים לברך את החודש. שבת פרשת ניצבים היא היחידה שבה אין מברכים את החודש החדש. שבת זו חלה תמיד לפני ראש־השנה, אך אין אנו מברכים בה את חודש תשרי. הבעש"ט אומר שאת החודש השביעי הקב"ה מברך בעצמו, ובכוח זה בני־ישראל מברכים את החודשים האחרים. פירושו של הבעש"ט הוא על־פי פנימיות התורה, אך מכיוון שהתורה היא תורה אחת, יש הקבלה בין חלקיה הגלויים ובין חלקיה הפנימיים. גם עניין זה, שהכוח לברך את כל חודשי השנה בא מברכת החודש של הקב"ה, מקורו למעשה במדרש. מסר לישראל -במדרש נאמר: "עד שלא יצאו ממצרים היה הקב"ה יושב ומחשב חשבונות ומעבר עיבורים, מקדש שנים ומחדש חודשים. כיוון שיצאו ממצרים, מסרן להם, שנאמר 'החודש הזה לכם ראש חודשים'; מכאן ואילך מסורים לכם". מדיוק הלשון "מסרן להם", "מסורים לכם", משמע שהקב"ה מוסר לעם־ישראל את כוחו־שלו לקדש חודשים. נמצא אפוא שבני־ישראל מקדשים את החודשים ומברכים את החודש החדש בכוח ברכתו של הקב"ה. הבעש"ט רק מוסיף שברכה זו ניתנת בשבת האחרונה של השנה החולפת, השבת שממנה מתברך ראש־השנה. אין חבוש מתיר עצמו - מדוע יש צורך בכוח מיוחד כדי לברך את החודשים? משום שבני־ישראל נמשלו ללבנה, ובלבנה יש שינויים – פעמים היא מלאה ופעמים חסרה. זה גם מצבו של עם־ישראל – פעמים הוא במצב של גלות ופעמים במצב של גאולה. כדי שיוכל להיות מולד הלבנה וקידוש החודש, היינו שממצב של תכלית ההעלם יתחולל מצב של גילוי – אין בני־ישראל יכולים לעשות זאת בכוח עצמם, כי מי ששרוי בתוך מצב של גלות וחושך אין בכוחו לצאת ממצב זה למצב של גילוי. לכן הוא זקוק לנתינת־כוח מלמעלה. תחזור הראייה - זה גם ההסבר הפנימי להפסקת קידוש החודש על־פי הראייה בתקופת הגלות. עניינה של הראייה, שרואים בגלוי גם בתוך שלב ההעלם וההסתר שמתוכו עצמו צומח הגילוי החדש. גילוי זה אינו קיים בתקופת הגלות, ולכן אפשר רק לחשב את המולד על־פי החשבון, שזה כוחה של התורה שגם בזמן הגלות יכולים לפחות להבין שההעלם אינו העלם אמיתי, ולהפך, שדווקא הוא מוליך לתכלית הגילוי. אולם על־ידי היגיעה וההתבוננות השכלית באים לזמן שבו יחזור קידוש החודש על־ פי הראייה, דהיינו שייראה בגלוי, גם לעיני בשר, שההעלם והגילוי נובעים מנקודה אחת – "לילה כיום יאיר". (תורת מנחם כו, עמ' 2) הערות שוליים קטגוריה:פרשת השבוע קטגוריה:ספר דברים